Permanent
by KimTomPW
Summary: Harry and Ron discover something about themselves during their fourth year. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 His Name on Parchment

Harry gripped Ron's hand tightened as the pain bolted through his body once again. Had it been only a week since the last task… since Harry had been brought to the Hospital Wing after Cedric had return with him?

"Madam Pomfrey," Ron yelled.

The school nurse came running to Harry's bedside, a small vile in her hand. She quickly poured the contents of it into Harry's unwilling mouth. Ron was surprised that any of it had gotten in.

"There we go," Madam Pomfrey said, rubbing Harry's shoulder as his body came crashing back down to his bed.

The Calming Draught quickly took affect. Ron used his free hand to rub his face, which he found to be somewhat warm. He hated seeing Harry like this without any idea what was going on. Voldemort had used a curse that no one was aware, which had bugged the hell out of mostly Madam Pomfrey. She was usually able to fix anything relatively quickly. Ron turned helplessly to Madam Pomfrey.

"You still haven't…" he began, but her shaking head stopped him from finishing.

She shook her head still as she looked down. This in turn made Ron also look down. It seemed like they with fighting a winless battle. But they had to stay hopeful for Harry's sake.

"Ron… please go," Harry's weak voice urged.

Ron shook his head violently.

"I'm not leaving," he protested.

Now it Ron's grip on Harry's hand that tighten. Harry gave Ron a pleading look, which caused him to look away.

"Please… you… need to… get sleep," he muttered.

"But…" Ron began to protest again, but Madam Profrey's hand on his shoulder made him stop.

He unwillingly let go of Harry's hand to get up and finally look at Madam Pomfrey.

"It's best to respect the patient's wishes, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey told Ron.

Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower with his head down. Hermione quickly ran to his side.

"How is he?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Ron shook his head, not looking at her.

"Not good," he sighed.

Hermione's head now was looking down as well.

"He has to pull through," she muttered to herself.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I… I need to sleep," he said.

As Ron slept, the events leading to Harry's state now came flooding back. It was the beginning of the school year. Dumbledore had just told tem about the TwiWizard Tournament not even a week ago.

"I wish I was seventeen all ready," Ron said as he and Harry walked through he corridors of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, you and every underage kid here," Harry laughed.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you haven't been itching to see if Fred and George have come up with something yet," Ron said.

"I've had too many events to last me the rest of my life," Harry admitted.

Then the scene changed to the night of the Champion Selection. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric had all ready been cancelled.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called.

Ron turned to stare at Ron.

"You didn't…" he began.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Go, Harry," Hermione urged.

Hermione nudged Harry forward.

"How dare he?" Ron snapped.

Hermione turned angrily to Ron.

"Ron!" she yelled.

Ron's eyes bolted open. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed it was wet. He looked down to find his whole body was soaking. Ron moaned, his head falling back to his pillow. Guilt rushed over him. He had been so angry with Harry without even realizing the reason for it. Ron held onto his pillow tighter.

"I… I can't," he gasped.

He needed to tell Harry what was on his mind, but Ron thought it would only make things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Ron's Predicament

Ron yelped in pain as he rubbed his eyes in the morning. He gasped when he saw the refection in the mirror. He looked at the person more closely, not recognizing himself. The eyes looked brushed, and Ron wasn't surprised anymore that they hurt.

"Today," Ron vowed.

At that, Ron was glad it was Saturday. It was going to be a long day. He walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Hermione was all ready there.

"You look better," Ron commented to Harry.

Harry was sitting up in bed, smiling It was far different from when Ron left Harry last.

"Yeah, a bit surprising after about twenty Crucios went through my body," he said.

Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

Harry looked down, now regretting he had ever said anything.

"That's what it feels like," he admitted sheepishly.

Ron sat at the end of the bed and promised himself then and there he wouldn't let Harry see him cry. Harry was going through so much pain, it seemed stupid to Ron thinking again else equaled to it.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized as his thoughts wandered back to the beginning of the school year.

Harry shook as head as Hermione's head fell.

"Ron…" Harry began before Ron put a hand up to stop him.

Harry curled his lips together, allowing Ron to finish.

"I was jealous. Instead of supporting you from the beginning, I was a git to you," Ron said.

He tried his best not to look at Harry and Hermione, but he could still fell their eyes on him.

"You changed though," Harry said.

He voice was so soft it made Ron fell even guiltier. Ron sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, but only after…" he began before he stopped himself from going farther.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows as Harry glanced away for a second.

"After what?" Hermione asked after realizing Harry wasn't going to ask the question.

Ron looked away, trying to come up with a reason quickly.

"After Charlie made me realize you needed support," he finally said.

Ron's head shot up as Hermione gasped. Harry was looking down, knowing what was coming. His head shot back and began screaming.

"Harry," Hermione cried.

Ron grabbed the Calming Draught on the bedside table and forced fed it to Harry.

"Harry…" he began as Harry gasped for air.

He didn't look at them as Madam Pomfrey came rushing to Harry's side.

"I'm dying," Harry said.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said.

Her attempt at lightening the mood had failed miserably.

"It's true," Harry snapped.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder as Madam Pomfrey finished checking Harry out.

"They'll find something," he assured Harry.

"No, they won't," Harry sighed.

Hermione looked down and covered Harry's hand with hers.

"Harry, please," she said, almost pleading.

He shook his head and looked away from her and Ron.

"I… I need to be alone," Harry said almost in a whisper.

Ron and Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Alright," Ron sighed.

Ron got even more frustrated as he and Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I hate this," he said.

Hermione sighed and looked down.

"So do I," she said.

xxx

Ron had drifted to sleep on the couch in the Common Room. His mind was now in the Great Hall where he was talking with his older brother, Charlie.

"Some friend you are," Charlie said.

Ron looked down at the table. He hated how his brother was right about everything. Charlie had showed up at the previous day to Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George's surprise.

"He's the one that didn't tell me his plan," Ron said.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Ron had just told him about Harry.

"You think he chose this?" Charlie asked.

Ron looked up, a little confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Charlie glanced away towards the entrance and sighed.

"Follow me," he said.

Ron leveled his eyebrows as he got up from the table and followed his brother out.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Charlie said.

Ron took a deep breath as they walked outside and handed into the Forbidden Forest. He had never liked this part of the Hogwarts's grounds. Ron jumped as heard a loud noise.

"Dragons," he gasped.

Charlie turned and began shaking his head.

"You think Harry wants to be put in this kind of danger?" he asked.

Ron looked down, feeling extremely awful.

"I… I had no clue," he said.

Ron looked up as Charlie touched his shoulder.

"Support your friend, Ron. He needs you more than you think," Charlie said.

He then walked away. Ron began thinking as he followed began his brother.

"_I can't let anything happen to Harry. I love him," _Ron said to himself.

His eyes grew. He loved Harry. Ron shook his head. He loved him as a friend… that was it.

"Ron," someone was yelling.

He moaned as Hermione yelled his name again.

"What?" Ron groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

He slowly sat up and let Hermione sat next to him.

"You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon," Hermione told him.

Ron sighed, and then realized what that meant.

"It's Sunday?" he asked.

He looked down as Hermione nodded. So much for his plan to tell Harry the truth about everything.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron asked.

If he was actually getting some sleep, Hermione should've left him alone.

"I've just been to see Harry," Hermione said.

Ron turned to her, now interested.

"And?" he asked.

"He had another attack and kicked me out like he did yesterday," she sighed.

Ron moaned, wanting to sleep more. Something came to him as he began to drift back to sleep. Was Harry going to do that every time now?

AN:

I'm so sorry. My laptop's been in the repair shop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Scared

Monday, Ron went to the Hospital Wing after supper to see Harry. Ron smiled as he saw Madam Pomfrey walking away from Harry's bed with an empty tray, which he assumed was his supper.

"Feeding you well I see," he laughed.

Harry looked Ron's way and smiled. Ron then began walking slowly towards Harry's bed with his head down.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said.

Ron took a deep breath as he sat on the corner of Harry's bed. His eyes were still on the ground. He couldn't really explain why he couldn't look at Harry.

"Hermione wanted to come, but there's a Transfiguration exam tomorrow. She told me she came by earlier to see you, though," Ron said, his eyes finally meeting Harry's.

Ron looked down, however, as thoughts of the end of the first task came back.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

Ron slowly looked up at Harry.

"You took me back too easily after the first task," he said.

Harry looked down. Then a smile creped up on his face.

"I'm sure Hermione and Charlie made you feel bad enough," Harry said.

The two began laughing. Ron had to admit that Harry was good figuring out stuff like that.

"You're forgetting my Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ginny…" Ron began, but his laughing was too much for him to continue.

"I get it," Harry said, putting one of his hands up.

He gasped and turned around.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry turned around, his face full of terror.

"You better leave," he told Ron.

Ron began shaking his head.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Please," Harry begged.

Ron took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone," he said.

Before Harry could respond, the screaming began. Madam Pomfrey was quickly there, Calming Draught in hand. After that, Harry was given a Sleeping Draught. Ron turned helplessly to Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know what else to do," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"He's going to be all right though, right," Ron asked.

"I can't say. This curse is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's like it's…" Madam Pomfrey began before stopping when Ron began shaking his head.

He didn't want to hear the rest.

"Don't finish that," Ron said.

Another sleepless night followed Ron. He began forcing himself to stay awake after the third nightmare.

AN:

Sorry that is wasn't very long.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Rumors

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing while in Care of Magical Creatures. The lesson had been interesting to say the least, and it wasn't the creature Hagrid had decided to teach about.

"Ron," a voice angrily whispered.

Not saying a word, he looked at Hermione. History of Magic had always been boring, but with lack of sleep, you're eyes would start to fall the moment Professor Binnes started talking.

"You slept the entire class," Hermione hissed.

Ron threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of class, still not talking to Hermione. He sighed and finally turned to Hermione after realizing she wasn't going to stop blabbering until he said something.

"Do you blame me," Ron snapped.

Hermione sat back a little, the tone in his voice harsh.

"I… don't make excuses, please," she begged.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to see Harry," he said, turning away and beginning to walk away.

Ron turned back around as Hermione stayed in her place. Her eyes widened a little at the annoyed look on his face. She didn't like this new, sleep deprived, Ron.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and began following after him.

"Of course," she said.

While on their way to the Hospital Wing, Ron began thinking back to the moment in Care of Magical Creatures. He now had his hand entangled in Harry's hand. Ron could not even remember who reached out first. Ever since then, people had started whispering about it. Ron was shaken back to reality by the touch of Hermione's hand rubbing the back on his neck. He was surprised at how oddly comforting it was. They smiled at each other as they were greeted at the entrance of the Hospital Wing by Cedric Diggory.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked, seeing the look in Cedric's eyes.

"I don't think Harry's up for any more visitors today," Cedric said.

Ron sighed and looked down.

"Did he…" he began, eyes still on the ground.

"Yeah, he just kicked me out," Cedric confirmed.

When Ron finally looked back up, Cedric was already walking away.

"Hey, Cedric," Ron called.

Hermione stayed where she was as Ron ran after Cedric.

"Yeah?" Cedric asked.

Ron took a deep breath.

"I… I never got the chance to thank you," he said.

Cedric's eyebrows leveled. Ron looked down, wondering if he suspected anything.

"He would have down the same for me," Cedric said.

Ron then surprisingly smiled.

"I'm sure you have been praised a thousand times now," he said.

Cedric looked down and laughed.

"More like a million," he admitted.

"Yeah…" Ron began, but didn't go any further.

Cedric cleared his throat as Hermione walked beside Ron.

"I better get going," he said.

Ron glanced over at Hermione and nodded.

"We better too if Harry doesn't want to see us," he said.

Hermione smiled and put a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"We owe you one, Cedric," she said.

Cedric smiled and turned away.

AN:

Short again. I just need to start combining chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Funny Feeling

Harry's attacks were becoming more frequent, which was scaring Madam Pomfrey. When Harry wasn't screaming in pain, there was only one person that was on his mind. Ron.

"Are you feeling all right, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry shook his head from his thoughts and looked up at Madam Pomfrey. She was getting worried as the attacks seemed to stop all together.

"What? Oh, yes," Harry said.

He looked down and sighed. This had been the longest he had gone without having an attack after it seemed like they would never stop. It should have comforted him, but it did not.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

Harry looked up and smiled. Had hadn't noticed Ron had walked in.

"Oh, hey, Ron," Harry said.

Ron sighed as he sat at the edge of Harry's bed like he always did.

"Listen, I can't stay long," he said.

Harry nodded.

"That's okay. Madam Pomfrey's really limiting visiting hours," he said, trying to sound light-hearted about it.

"Hermione tells me the… attacks… have slowed," Ron replied.

Harry looked down, knowing what Ron was thinking.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the hope in Ron's eyes.

"That's good," Ron smiled.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, but still didn't look at Ron.

"Not really," he admitted.

Ron's eyes leveled.

"Why not?" he asked.

Harry just looked at him.

"No," Ron gasped.

Harry was surprised it hadn't taken Ron forever to figure it out.

"Come on. Do you honestly think Voldemort intended to keep me alive?" he asked.

Ron shivered at the name. Harry finally looked over at Ron.

"Dumble… Pomfrey… they… they'll find a way to… to cure this," Ron assured him.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at Ron's sureness.

"If they haven't by now, what makes you think they will?" he asked.

"I don't want you giving up," Ron said, his eyes quickly touching the ground.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to tell Ron, but he couldn't just now. His thoughts wondered to the day when he realized he cared for Ron more as a friend. Harry hadn't even realized what he had done at first. One second, he and Ron were standing side by side, their fourth year, a little time after the first task, in Care of Magical Creatures, the next everyone was staring at them. He looked down and saw his and Ron's hands were intertwined. It wasn't until later on that Harry remembered that it was he that made the move.

"I better get going," Ron said.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh as Ron walked out of the Hospital Wing without even looking back.

xxx

Harry and Ron were sitting next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the day before the final task. Hermione came running towards them, looking absolutely furious.

"The last task is tomorrow, Harry," she snapped.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and got up. She followed them as they exited the portrait hole.

"Yes, I know. That's the thousandth time you've told me, Hermione," Harry said.

Ron turned before Harry did to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, just drop it. He's prepared for the maze," he said.

Ron then slowly turned back to Harry.

"You are, right?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, you and Hermione have prepared me with every curse and hex known to wizard kind," he smiled.

The three of them stopped and moaned as they came up in Draco Malfoy.

"You've gotten this far, Potter, but I don't think you'll last five minutes in he maze," Draco said.

Ron pulled Harry back when he attempted to go for his wand.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he said.

Draco snickered and walked away. Ron finally let of Harry after noticing several people were staring.

"This is absolutely mental I tell you. Ever since the second task, everyone's been whispering," he said.

Harry looked down for a second, trying to come up with something to say.

"You'd think they'd understand that maybe your best friend is the person you'd miss the most," he finally decided to retort.

xxx

Harry smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him for the final task was about to start.

"Good luck, mate," Ron smiled

Harry nodded and then got a better look at Hermione's face. It looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried.

Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms.

"It's going to be all right, Hermione. I'll be fine."

Ron and Hermione left Harry to join Ron's family, who were waiting in the stands.

"How are his spirits?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Good," Ron said, not knowing what else to tell her.

They waved to Harry as he entered the maze. It was a few minutes before the crowd stared talking again.

"I hope he's all right," Hermione whispered.

She turned to look at Ron as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he is," Ron assured him.

xxx

Cedric stayed hidden behind a rock as he watched Voldemort return. Harry's hand seemed glued to his forehead as he screamed in agony.

"It's been too long… Harry… Potter," Voldemort said.

Cedric gripped his wand tighter. His breathing seemed to quicken. He knew that they were going to die.

"There's nothing stopping me from killing you now, boy," Voldemort hissed.

The Portkey was in eyesight. Cedric could easily get to it. He turned as Harry's body fell to the ground.

"Pick up your wand," Voldemort demanded.

Harry slowly reached for his wand and stood up. He made his way to where he knew Cedric was. When they eyed each other, Cedric's eyes gestured to the cup. Harry turned, hopeful. Cedric's eyes grew as Harry flew into the rock. He hadn't heard the curse Voldemort had said, but Harry couldn't seem to stop yelling.

"Accio cup," Cedirc yelled.

He gripped onto Harry tighter as they hit the ground in front of the stadium… in front of the entire school.

AN:

Sorry for the wait. I had wanted to have this up a couple of days ago. One chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Last Confessions

Cedric felt his body hit the ground. His grip tightened, and he felt Harry's withering body as music began to play. Cedric could hardly hear it with Harry's yells. Professor Dumbledore came running up to them and place a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"Mr. Diggory, what had happened?" he asked.

The first time Cedric opened his mouth, nothing but cries came out. He hadn't realized just how shocked his was about what he had just seen.

"It's him! He… he's back, Professor. You-Know-Who," Cedric yelled.

There was a gasp as Hagrid came through the crowd turned Cedric and Harry. Everyone had heard Cedric yell the name out. Hagrid lifted Harry up with no problem and headed for the Hospital Wing.

"He did something to Harry. He sent Harry flying into a rock and he hasn't stopped screaming since," Cedric tried to explain through all the people talking.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys followed Hagrid to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was quick to stop them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now," she said as Hagrid quickly placed Harry on one of the beds and came back out.

"But…" Ron began.

The door was slammed in their faces. Ron bolted up straight in bed and gasped. He and Hermione weren't allowed to see Harry for two days after that. It had nearly ruined him. He shook off his thoughts and got out of bed. Ron put on his night robe and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see Hermione there.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

She spun around and her eyes grew.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione gasped.

He knew that she had been crying. Hermione ran to him and flung her arms around him. For a moment he wondered if they had had the same nightmare.

"It's going to be all right," Ron assured her, patting her on the back.

Hermione backed away to look at Ron, but never let go of him. She began shaking her head as Ron attempted to let go of her waist.

"Do… don't let go," Hermione begged.

They looked deep into each others eyes now.

"I need you right now," she whispered.

Her lips were immediately on his. When they broke apart, Hermione looked a little disappointed.

"Please?" Hermione pleaded.

It was a weird thing. Weird because he found out that he needed her too right now. Her plead had sounded different also.

xxx

Ron walked downstairs to the Common Room the next morning to find Hermione was waiting for him. He wasn't too surprised he had to admit. He hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them after last night. They had been friends for so long he didn't want to mess things up.

"Are you going to see Harry right now?" Hermione asked.

Ron was happy to see she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all about what happened.

"Yeah," he nodded, making sure she heard the unabashed tone in his voice.

It should've been weird to Ron. It went against everything he felt doing what he did with Hermione, but it was comforting. He still loved Harry, no doubt about that, he was just shocked he was able to handle it so easily.

"Tell him I'll meet you all later," Hermione said.

Ron smiled a little.

"Okay," he nodded.

He walked passed Hermione to head for the portrait door.

"And, Ron…" Hermione began, but stopped herself when she realized that was enough to get Ron to turn.

She could help but smile when he did. Ron walked the few steps he had taken back to Hermione.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ron saw Hermione's cheeks flush as she looked down.

"Thank you for last night," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We both needed each other," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath; the smile on her face was still there.

"It meant a lot," she said.

Ron realized that needed to tell Hermione his feelings, too.

"Thanks for last night, too, Hermione. I think it helped the both of us," he said.

They smiled at each other one last time before Ron left to go to the Hospital Wing. Ron's eyes grew when he saw Madam Pomfrey hovered over Harry's bed when he arrived. With his heart racing, he ran quickly over to Harry's side.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

He looked down as he felt Harry's clammy hand take his.

"He's going," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron looked at her with terror in his eyes. His head turned to Harry.

"No! No, you can't, Harry. Do you hear me? You can't die," he yelled.

Harry then opened his eyes, which had been closed when Ron got there,

"You… need… to be… strong… for… Hermione," he choked out.

"You're going to be okay. You have to make it," Ron said.

Hermione stopped at the entrance.

"There's… something… I need… to… tell you," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and got up when Harry looked over at her, almost like she knew what Harry was going to say. Harry's hand slipped from Ron's.

"Yeah, me, too," Ron said.

Hermione took one step forward, but didn't go any further.

"Please don't… hate me… after… this," Harry said.

His voice was now becoming fainter.

"I can never hate you," Ron said.

When Harry's hand touched Ron's for the second time, the memory of that day in Care of Magical Creatures came back.

"It was you, wasn't it? That day in Hagrid's class. You reached out first," Ron realized.

He looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Hermione stood there in ah. The shock of it all almost caused her to lose breath.

"I… I didn't know if I should tell you. I mean, if you didn't feel the same, I don't know what I would've done," Ron said.

Harry's breathing slowed. Here he was in the Hospital Wing, willingly waiting for death to take him, and now he found himself wanting a little more time.

"I love you," Harry said.

His voice was surprisingly clear and strong when he said this.

"I love you too," Ron smiled.

Ron then broke his promise he had made a while back. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't… cry," Harry said.

Ron took a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"I don't want you to leave," he said.

Now it was Ron's voice that was cracking.

"Not your… choice," Harry said.

Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth. Silent tears began to run down her cheek.

"I need you…" Ron began before Harry's hand covered his mouth.

"Be there… for… Hermione. I… love… you," Harry said.

Harry then closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. Hermione and Ron's eyes grew in horror. Harry's hand fell limp at Ron's side.

"Harry? Harry! Come on, wake up," Ron begged.

He began shaking Harry, but his eyes never reopened. Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"He's gone, Mr. Weasley," she said.

Ron shook his violently. Hermione began walking slowly towards him.

"No! He can't be. Wake your arse up, Harry," Ron yelled.

He turned and saw Hermione for the first time. She ran into his arms. He began sobbed uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder.

"This has to be a nightmare. When I open my eyes, none of this would have happened," Ron said.

He opened his eyes and turned to Harry's bed. Nothing had changed.

"He's gone, Ron," Hermione whispered.

She guided Ron out, letting Madam Pomfrey do what she needed to do.

THE END


End file.
